


Love Actually Is All Around

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Love Actually, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, President Chris Argent, Protective Derek Hale, Secretary Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2019, Vice President Derek Hale, sterekscene5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek Hale is the first single Vice President of the United States. Something that no one seems to want him to forget. Derek wants to. To him, dating is out of the question. An impossible situation given his position. Of course, he wasn't planning on falling for President Argent's secretary, Stiles Stilinski.





	Love Actually Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).

> This is for Adri, who this wouldn't exist without <3
> 
> For Day 5 of Sterek Week: Scene Stealer. Inspiration comes from Love Actually, with the twist that Derek is the Vice President and not Prime Minister.

Derek Hale is a lot of things. He's kind, a hard worker, loves his family and history, and might be the world's dumbest genius (according to Laura at least). He just also happens to be Vice President of the United States. The first single one, which everyone likes to remind him. 

He's aware, but even if he wanted to date it’s not exactly like he's in any position to change that. Dating and being Vice President doesn't exactly go hand in hand. Something he keeps having to remind his meddling sisters. 

Even if he did fuck up and start having feelings for President Argent's secretary, Stiles Stilinski. He never meant to. Something just happened when Stiles stayed over to get some work done one night and Derek just happened to be nearby. The two started talking, and despite Stiles' initial awkwardness they fell into an easy companionship. 

Stiles respects who he is but he also has no problem telling him when he's being an ass. Something that never fails to shock the other staff. In fact, Derek knows they're taking bets about how long it is until Stiles is fired. 

He knows it's not proper to allow such behavior, but he finds it refreshing. He loves the easy banter they have. He likes someone that just treats him like a person and not the Vice President. Sure, he knows that’s what he is, but it can get tiring. Stiles is a welcome breath of fresh air.

One that he knows he can never have, at least not the way he wants to. It wouldn’t be fair to bring him under the sort of scrutiny that would come with dating the Vice President of the United States of America. If Stiles even returns his feelings. Not that it matters if he does. They’re both better off if he doesn’t. Derek can just go on ignoring his feelings and cherish his friendship with Stiles. It’s fine.

Except of course it’s _not_ fine. 

He realizes just how not fine it is when the visiting Prime Minister of the United Kingdom comes for a visit. He’s arrogant and insufferable, but Derek is prepared to put up with it in order to keep the peace. He’s a professional, after all. He’s used to dealing with people he doesn’t like. Plus, President Argent more than keeps Prime Minister Whitmore in check. It’s when he’s not around that the man’s mask starts to slip.

Derek knows he’s an asshole. He’s heard the staff muttering about how he likes to use his position to get people into bed, men and women alike. Derek rolls his eyes. It’s not any of his business what the man does.

Until he walks into his office to find him with his hand firmly on Stiles’ ass. Stiles jerks away from him and backs towards the door where Derek is still standing frozen. There’s an anger in Stiles’ eyes that Derek would miss if he didn’t know him so well. 

“Why don’t you go get some tea for us, Stiles?” Derek says. Stiles opens his mouth to argue but Derek levels him with a look that has him shutting his mouth.

“Of course, sir.”

Stiles shuts the door when he goes, leaving Derek and Jackson alone. “Pretty young thing,” Jackson says, smirking towards the door Stiles just fled from. “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”

“He’s not available,” Derek says. He’s not sure if that’s true. He just knows he can’t stand the thought of Stiles being one of Jackson’s playthings.

“Ahh so you’re fucking him, are you?” Jackson says. “Explains why he wasn’t that interested me. They usually fall at my feet.”

“Maybe you’re just not his type,” Derek grits out.

Jackson’s smirk grows, “I’m everyone’s type. I’m good looking. I have money, positon, power, and anyone can tell you I’m excellent in bed.”

“Funny,” Derek says, trying to keep his tone light. “I’ve heard if you have to boast about things, they can’t be all that true.”

Jackson narrows his eyes, “Careful Mr. Vice President. You don’t want to mess with me. I could easily take that pretty toy of yours right out from under you. Do you think he’d scream when I fucked him? He has quite the mouth I bet he’d look great with my…”

Derek punches him. He doesn’t think about it, he just acts. It’s not until his fist connects with Jackson’s nose that he realizes what he just did. Jackson brings his hands up to cover his face, blood seeping through his fingers, as he glares at him.

“Derek?” Stiles says, the tray in his hands clattering onto a nearby table as he rushes towards him. “What the hell happened?”

“Someone’s a little over protective,” Jackson says. “I hope he’s worth it, Hale. You’re ruined. I’m going to make sure of that.”

Derek stands there, breathing heavily as he watches him go. He looks down at his knuckles coated in Jackson’s blood and sighs. “Shit.”

“Stay here,” Stiles says. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Derek sits on the couch and looks up at the ceiling. He can’t believe he just did that. He punched the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Sure, he had it coming. Probably has for a while. But that doesn’t excuse what he did. Jackson was right, this could ruin him.

Stiles appears a few minutes later, a first aid kit in hand. He kneels down in front of him and takes his hand in his. He works in silence for a while, focused on cleaning the cuts off his knuckles. It’s when he’s bandaging them that he speaks. “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“What? I didn’t…” he trails off at the unimpressed look on Stiles’ face. He’d heard more than Derek realized. “He shouldn’t have been talking about you like that.”

“He’s an ass,” Stiles says. “And I’m sure he deserved that punch, but we both know you can’t just go around punching people, Der. You’re the Vice President.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Derek says. “I’m aware of all the things I can’t do or have thanks to my job.”

Stiles moves, sitting next to Derek on the couch. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says. “I should talk to Chris. I’ll have to explain what happened. He knows Jackson is an ass. As a person he’d understand. As the President...” Derek sighs. “I might as well get my letter of resignation ready.”

“You can’t resign, Derek,” Stiles says. “You’re doing great things here. Don’t let this asshole take that from you.”

“What choice do I have?” Derek asks.

Stiles frowns, “Just don’t do anything tonight, okay? Give me until morning and I’ll figure something out.”

“It’s not on you to fix this,” Derek says.

“You punched him because of me,” Stiles says. “The least I can do is make sure you keep your job and your reputation.” He stands up and hesitates by the end of the couch, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

He’s gone before Derek can say anything, leaving Derek there feeling the ghost of a touch on his cheek.

He goes to President Argent’s office after, knowing that even if he plans to wait until morning like Stiles asked, he still needs to talk to Chris. He knocks and is met with a firm, “Come in,” from inside.

Derek pushes the door open and walks in. Chris is sitting behind his desk. He looks up when Derek enters and shakes his head. “I suppose you’re here to tell me your side of things. Like why you decided it was a good idea to punch a visiting Prime Minister in the face. And don’t tell me he deserved it. We all know that.”

He gestures to the chair across the desk and Derek sits down. “He did deserve it, but you’re right. It’s more than that. I wish I could explain it. He was being vulgar and staying things about the staff he shouldn’t be and I guess I just.... Snapped.”

“He was talking about Stiles,” Chris says. When Derek nods, he sighs. “I know how you feel about him, Derek. I wish you would have talked to me about it so we could figure it out, rather than you repressing your emotions and then punching one of our most trusted allies in the face.”

“He would have said those things anyway,” Derek mutters. “But you’re right. I just thought I could keep my feelings under control. That it would be better for Stiles is we weren’t together.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m Vice President,” Derek says. “He shouldn’t have to be under that scrutiny just because I fell in love with him.”

And there it is. The words he’s been keeping hidden, now out in the open. It’s not as terrifying as he thought it would be. If anything, it just makes him sad because he knows he can’t do anything about it.

“That’s pretty serious,” Chris says. He steeples his fingers together as he regards them. “You’re not resigning,” he says after a moment. “And yes, I know that’s what you were planning to do. I’ve had various complaints from our staff and his about his improper behavior. We can cite that as a reason for your actions. Say you’re planning to take a short vacation to relieve some stress, and that in a week or two you’ll be back and ready to work.”

“You’re making me take a vacation?” Derek questions him. “Where?”

“Wherever you want to go,” Chris says. “It’s almost Christmas. Go home and see your family. Or…” he holds out a letter in a sealed envelope with Derek’s name on it. “Talk to him. He told me not to give this to you until the morning, but I think you should see it now.”

Derek stares down at the envelope. His name is written in Stiles’ familiar scrawl. He wants to ask why Stiles couldn’t give it to him himself, but somehow he knows. He stands up and nods his head. “Thank you.”

Chris nods his head and Derek takes that as his cue to leave. He takes the envelope and all but runs back to his room. He ignores the startled looks from some of the staff as he goes. He doesn’t care. He needs to read this letter. He needs to see for himself.

He opens it with shaking hands once he has himself shut in his room, his eyes raking over the words that must have been scribbled hastily.

* * *

_Derek,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this in person. I felt it might be easier if I just left. That way neither of us had to go through the awkwardness of a goodbye. And you couldn’t try and talk me out of it, like I knew you would. _

_I gave President Argent my letter of resignation. It’s not because of what happened. Well okay it might be a little bit, but not for the reasons you might think. It opened my eyes to something that’s been staring me in the face for a long time, but I think both of us were too afraid to acknowledge. _

_I guess the truth is somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your kindness and your smiles and your wit. How you stand up for what you believe to be right, and punch creeps in the face who mistreat the people you care about. There are so many things I love about you Derek Hale, but your job isn’t one of them._

_I don’t mean that in a bad way. So don’t get all mopey. I just mean that there are so many other things about you, Derek. You have so many layers, and being the Vice President is only one of them. A big one yes, but still only one. And it’s not the one I’m interested in._

_I know you think this couldn’t work. That it wouldn’t be fair to put me in a position that made me vulnerable to scrutiny, but I don’t care. I know as long as I had you by my side it would be worth it. So, I quit my job and I’m going home. You should be able to find my address if you need it. Which I hope you do._

_Love, _

_Stiles._

* * *

Derek reads the letter at least five times before lowering it. His mind is reeling from the words. Stiles loves him. He quit his job so they could be together. He wants Derek to find him. 

Derek is grabbing his phone and coat and heading for the door before he can think more on it. He’s spent a long time overthinking everything. So much that it led to the person he loves leaving. He can’t lose him. 

Except he realizes when he gets to the car that he doesn’t actually know where Stiles lives. All he has is the street name, which Stiles had mentioned fleetingly during one of their conversations. It’s not much, but it’s a start.

He has his driver, Isaac, drop him off at the beginning of the block and starts walking with his Boyd, the head of his Secret Service detail, trailing behind him. He knocks on the first door and an old lady opens the door. 

“Yes hello,” Derek says. “Does a Stiles Stilinski happen to live here?”

“No,” the lady says. “Haven’t heard the name.”

Derek thanks her and apologizes for the interruption before moving to the next house. 

“This could take a while, sir,” Boyd says.

“I don’t care,” Derek tells him. “I’m not giving up until I find him.”

They try four more houses with no luck. It’s at the fifth house that someone recognizes who he is. 

“You’re the Vice President,” a young woman says. “Right?”

Derek and Boyd share a look before Derek smiles. “Yes ma'am I am. We’re here to… sing carols.”

He clears his throat and starts singing, probably a little off key. After a moment, Boyd joins in, startling Derek with how well he can sing. Once they’re done, the woman claps, beaming out at them. 

“Well wasn’t that a treat.”

“Thank you,” Derek says. “Before I leave, do you know if Stiles Stilinski lives around here?”

“Not Stiles,” the woman says. “But I know a John Stilinski. He lives three houses down. 1408”

Derek feels hope building in his chest. That has to be him. “Thank you so much. And Happy Holidays.”

He leaves, skidding over a patch of ice in his hurry to get to Stiles’ place. Boyd steadies him with a hand on his back. “Careful sir, you don’t want to break something before you can even talk to him.”

He feels nervous in a way that he hasn’t in years as he brings his hand up to knock on the door. The door opens and he’s met with the sight of at least 10 people in the doorway.

“Yes?” one of them asks. 

“Umm hi,” Derek says. “I’m looking for Stiles.”

“Stiles,” a female voice says from the back. “Someone is here for you.”

“It’s the Vice President,” a man says. He’s older, and Derek is sure it’s his father.

“Derek?” Stiles says, appearing at the stop of the stairs. “Derek!” He rushes down the stairs, almost falling in his haste, and pushes his way to the front of the group. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Derek says. “I got your letter.”

“He wasn’t supposed to give it to you until morning,” Stiles says.

“Does it matter?” Derek asks him. “I read it, Stiles. And I came to find you like you said.”

Stiles grins, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can whatever this is wait?” someone asks. “We have the kids’ recital and we can’t be late.”

“Right,” Stiles says, giving Derek an apologetic smile. “The recital. I kind of promised them I’d be there.”

“Of course,” Derek says. “Of course. I understand.”

“You could come,” a man that Derek is pretty sure is his best friend Scott says. He’s only sure because of the countless pictures Stiles has showed him of Scott and him, and Scott and his wife Kira, and their kids. Who are all here, and staring at him.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Derek says.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Scott says. “You can ride with Stiles and his dad.”

He’s being pushed back down the walkway and towards one of the cars before he can argue. He looks over at Boyd, who is watching him. “Follow us with Isaac and meet me at the school.”

“It’s against protocol,” Boyd says. He looks around at the sea of people and shakes his head. “But I’m not getting involved in this, so okay.”

Derek finds himself in the backseat of a car, sitting on one side, while Stiles is on the other side, a child who can’t be more than five sitting between them, leaving little opportunity for them to talk. That doesn’t stop Stiles from trying.

“So I take it Danny wasn’t that unwilling to give up the address,” Stiles says.

“Danny?” Derek asks. “Our IT guy?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, frowning. “You didn’t ask Danny?”

Derek shakes his head. “That probably would have made it easier.”

“What did you do?” Stiles ask.

“You mentioned the street when he talked,” Derek says. “So I just went door to door for a couple blocks until one of your neighbors pointed me in the right direction.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathes. “Derek Hale, it is unfortunate there is this adorable child between us because I want to kiss the hell out of you right now.”

“I’d say it’s a good thing we’re here,” Stiles’ dad says from his spot behind the wheel. “But there isn’t going to be any time once we’re parked.”

Stiles sighs, “Later then.”

Mr. Stilinski is right. Once they’re out of the car, they’re ushered in with the sea of bodies. It’s during this time he runs into his sister Laura. “Derek! Oh you came! I know how much you avoid these things because you don’t want to take away from their moment, but the girls will be so excited you’re here.”

“Of course,” Derek says. He feels like a bit of an ass. He hadn’t realized until now that this was the same school his nieces went to. No matter. He’s here now, and will at least get to see them. Something he’s been disappointed to miss out on the past few years. 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says. “We’ll make sure he sticks to backstage so no one sees him.”

“Who’s this?” Laura asks, looking between them.

“Stiles,” Derek says. “He’s my… my umm…”

“We’re still working on the title,” Stiles says, hooking his arm through Derek’s.

“I see,” Laura says. She’s grinning in a way that Derek doesn’t like He knows he’ll be in for an integration later. “I’m Derek’s sister, Laura. It’s nice to meet you, Stiles.”

“You too,” Stiles says. He looks over when someone calls his name. “We should probably be getting in.”

“Of course,” Derek says. “I’ll see you later Laura.”

“Oh you definitely will,” Laura says.

“She seems nice,” Stiles says, as they walk inside. “Terrifying, but nice.”

“She is,” Derek says. “On both counts. Just be lucky it’s a hectic night and she couldn’t interrogate you.”

Stiles laughs, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Derek doesn’t miss the present tense in his statement. As if he’s expecting it to come. 

Derek stops them back stages as the performers filter around them. “Stiles, about the letter.”

“I meant what I said,” Stiles says, turning to face him fully. “If that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I didn’t doubt it,” Derek says, stepping closer. “You’re never one to lie. At least not to me. But it’s still nice to here.”

“Then what were you wanting to talk about,” Stiles asks.

“I wanted you to know that I feel the same,” Derek says. “I love you. I’ve been too afraid to admit it to myself or anyone else because I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt because of who I am. But I can’t deny it anymore. I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles and steps into his space, not seeming to care that people are still milling about around them. Derek doesn’t either. Not with Stiles so close. “I believe I owe you a kiss.”

“I wouldn’t mind collecting on that,” Derek says, his hands moving to Stiles’ hips and pulling him closer. 

Then they’re kissing, slow and deep, and as perfect as Derek imagined it would be. Derek loses himself in it. Everything else ceases to exist in that moment. 

At least until a throat clears behind them, and Boyd’s familiar voice speaks. “You have an audience, sir. A big one.”

Derek pulls back enough to turn his head. Boyd’s not wrong. At some point the curtain opened, revealing them to the audience of parents and family members. 

“What do we do?” Stiles asks him.

“I don’t know,” Derek whispers. “Take a bow?”

“Seriously?” Stiles asks.

“Might as well,” Derek says. “They’re staring anyway.”

He pulls back and takes Stiles’ hand, both of them turning to face the crowd. They bow and slowly walk sideways until they’re out of sight. 

“Well that was one way to reveal our relationship to the world,” Stiles.

Derek grimaces, “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“Why?” Stiles asks, stepping closer. “It’s not your fault the curtain opened. And people were going to find out sooner or later.”

“So you’re not mad?” 

Stiles shakes his head, “I knew what I was getting into, Der. I want to be with you. I know what that means and I’m prepared to accept it, as long as I can have you.”

“You can,” Derek says. “You do.”

“Okay then” Stiles says. He kisses him softly. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“What about the recital?” Derek asks.

“I think they’ll be happy to see us leave after that,” Stiles says. 

He has a point. He takes Stiles’ hand and leads starts walking them back towards the door. “Boyd, take us back to Stiles’ place. He has to pack.”

“Pack?” Stiles asks. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Chris gave me a couple weeks off,” Derek says. “Said I needed a vacation. And you’re not currently working right now. So, do you want to join me?”

“Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere you want,” Derek tells me.

Stiles grins, and leans his head on his arm. “I’m happy going anywhere as long as I’m with you.”

They wind up on Chris’ private island, away from people and the scrutiny. One that doesn’t have newspapers so they miss any headlines announcing their relationship and the fallout with the Prime Minister. They don’t need to see that. They’ll deal with it when they get back. For now, it’s just them and open water, with sand under their feet, and the open sky above them.

The world is a mess and chaotic, Derek knows that. But he also knows there’s good in the world. If people look hard enough they’ll find that love actually is all around them, in small moments, big ones, ones that might be inconsequential to one person but big to the important to the next. Being here with Stiles Derek can see love in the small things more than he ever could before. In waking up to the sun spilling in around them, to the smell of coffee that they share each morning, to sitting out on the beach watching the stars and just enjoying the stillness. There’s love. There’s hope. No matter what they go home to Derek knows one thing, right now, in this moment, he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
